


Thieves and Valley Girls

by JustShai



Series: Thieves and Valley Girls [1]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-06
Updated: 2004-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-20 20:51:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustShai/pseuds/JustShai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before I knew about drabbles, I wanted to see if I could write a story in less than 300 words. Alternate Universe Jubilee. First in the series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thieves and Valley Girls

Thieves and Valley Girls  
by Shaianne K. PeriHawk Disclaimer: Remy Lebeau and Jubilation Lee belong to Marvel. I'm just a poor, lowly college student who can barely afford to eat. If you sue you'll be committing premeditated murder, so there. In response to a 300 word challenge.  
Implied child abuse. I'd give it a PG.

~*~

The thief narrowed his eyes in concentration. A lock pick dangled from his lips while two more worked on the door. This lock was complex, like the electronic security systems he'd disabled before. But Remy LeBeau was the best and no tumbler lock would get the best of him.

He heard the clicking fall of tumblers just as a small hand tapped his shoulder. "Merde!" The lock pick dropped from his mouth.

A short Chinese girl stood with her arms crossed over her chest. "Mind tellin' me whatcher doin' breakin' inta my foster parents' house?" She popped her gum loudly.

Remy relaxed slightly. "What make you t'ink I breakin' in?"

The girl raised an eyebrow and pointed at the lock pick on the ground. "That might be a little hint."

Before she could take another breath, the thief slammed her body into the wall beside the door. "Confrontin' a t'ief in de act ain' such a bright idea, p'tite." His hand closed around her throat, briefly cutting off her air. "Dey might be dangerous."

The girl brought up her hand. A single key dangled from her fingers. "I was gonna give you the key." The words grated as they tumbled out.

The thief's emerald eyes narrowed on the girl. "An' why you be given me dat, eh?"

The girl blinked back some tears from her wide black eyes. "'Cause I'm blowin' this place. I can't take anymore." He caught a slight tremor in her voice.

Then Remy saw the welt peaking out from the girl's collar. He released her throat and pulled the thin t-shirt away from her shoulder. Six more angry red welts were revealed. Remy cursed repeatedly. If there was one thing the thief hated, it was a child abuser.

"Dey do dis to you?" he asked quietly, releasing her completely.

The girl jerked her t-shirt back up. "Yeah, whaddya care?"

The Cajun smiled. "You mebbe wanna join dis t'ief?"

The girl scowled up at him, behind the scowl was a tiny glimmer of hope. "Sure." She shrugged.

"By de way, p'tite, what your name?"

"Call me Lee."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Thieves and Valley Girls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12024249) by [JustShai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustShai/pseuds/JustShai)




End file.
